


The Tribrid ranger

by 786



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: Hope Mikaelson always thought she was the only child in her family but what happens when she discovers she has a half - sister . What happens when they found out she has been raised by an alien and is a superhero ? .What happens when the same half - sister is pining after the boy she's struggling to think whether she has feelings for or not ?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Rafael waithe / original female character
Kudos: 3





	The Tribrid ranger

**Author's Note:**

> Zendaya as Carrie Mikaelson

Hi guys , let me know what you want to see , I will begin work soon .


End file.
